Have Faith
by xXThat-Other-HobbitxX
Summary: When Link leaves to assist the Zora's in the overthrowing of Jabbu-Jabbu, Zelda feels abandoned. When her father invites a certain salesman to the castle, it's instantaneous. Will Zelda be able to get over her feelings for Link and be able to accept the new ones she has right now? ZeldaxHappy Mask Salesman, don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**I happened across a couple of stories/images related to this pairing, and decided to take a whack at it myself. Don't like? Don't read. Do like? Go ahead, read on, have fun, and leave a review of what you thought of it.**

**The Happy Mask Salesman's name in here will be Hiram (Sounds like Hyrule, has an H at the beginning and an M at the end, just like "Happy Mask"). Zelda is also a blonde in this story, and the King looks vaguely like the King from the Zelda CD-I games… (Sorry!)**

_**The Legend of Zelda **_**series belongs to Nintendo, along with all characters, places, and objects. I only own Zelda's stepmother, and the Salesman's "real" name.**

Loneliness has a voice. It's not a very loud voice, but it's a voice that still lingers in the back of your mind and rings in your ears, particularly on the grayest of days. It's a soft voice, choked with sadness, a bit of rage, and many, many tears. It can be accompanied by realization, and not the good side, no, this is the one that plants thoughts into your mind. Sad thoughts.

These were the voices Princess Zelda of Hyrule had been hearing for 3 days straight, ever since Link had left to help the Zora's in a war against their terrible king, Jabbu-Jabbu. Now, Zelda had been alone before, quite a lot when Link was on a quest, but for some reason, this time felt much more different. It felt as though she had been abandoned by the man she loved.

"Zelda. Zelda!" The booming voice of her father, the king, alerted her to come away from the window and go to him. Getting up from her seat, the princess stole one last glance to the dark rain pattering against the tall, elegant windows before she turned and went downstairs. Upon arrival, she was greeted by the king, who immediately inquired,

"Zelda, do you think the castle needs a bit of sprucing up?"  
A tiny smile crept onto Zelda's face: Her father loved decoration, covering the palaces walls with beautiful, hand-woven tapestries, armor, and other objects. This question did not faze her as she said, "What did you have in mind?"

"Masks!" The king boomed, throwing his arms into the air. "I have seen some lovely masks most recently, and have invited a salesman to come and give advice, and most likely, I'll be buying some masks from him."

As he said so, the door opened up, as a guard entered and informed the royalty that a salesman had come by the king's request.  
"Ah, yes. Bring him in."

In stepped a taller fellow, but Zelda was somewhat unsure if he really was as tall as she thought, as his back was curved, most likely from the massive dark green pack he carried on his shoulders. Removing his midnight-blue hat and matching poncho, the princess got a better look at their visitor.

He was red-haired and pale skinned, with long, pointed ear peeking out from his short red locks (Clearly he was a Hylian, but something told Zelda he wasn't a pure-blood one). His facial feature were pleasant, and yet chilling in their own way: His eyes were closed, but somehow he could see, as he handed a servant his outer clothes to hang up. A long nose sloped down his angular face, and beneath that was a curled, almost twisted smile, as though his face had frozen and remained that way since.

Underneath the poncho, he was dressed in satin robes, in various shades of purple ranging from violet to lavender, from his top to his pants, all the way down to his curled shoes. On his wrists, he wore golden gauntlets, and above his shirt he wore a similar neckpiece.

Once he had set down his pack and the servants moved away with his hat and poncho, he gave the royals a sweeping bow.  
"I am honored to be in your presence, Your Majesties," He smiled, standing up straight again. "It's not every day a humble salesman such as myself is the guest of the royal family."  
"Thank you for coming all this way, sir," The king thanked, as Zelda curtsied for the salesman. He smiled and bowed, and also took her hand in his, and giving it a chivalrous kiss.

"Enchanted to meet you in person, Your Highness," He told her, gazing up into her face. His gaze haunted her a bit, the way he somehow looked her straight in the eyes.  
"Welcome," was all she could get out.

"What's all this, Phineas?" A cold voice inquired, as the group turned and saw a younger woman in the doorway, with long, midnight black hair, olive-tinted skin, and very judging brown eyes. Dressed in a long crimson dress and silvery gown, this was the queen of Hyrule.

"Ah, Matiana," The king smiled, walking over to embrace his wife. "I would like you to meet…"  
"The Happy Mask Salesman, Your Ladyship," The salesman told her, bowing once more.  
"Humph. And WHY is a lowly salesman such as him in our castle?"  
"Because, darling, he's helping us decorate," The king chuckled, planting a small kiss on his wife's cheek before returning to speak with the salesman about some décor ideas.

Matiana wasn't Zelda's biological mother: Zelda's mother died of Cucco fever when the princess was 7, shortly before Zelda's 8th birthday. Devastated by his wife's death, the king refused to marry another woman for several long years, but when Zelda was 14, he found Matiana, the daughter of a wealthy lord from a further part of Hyrule. Instantly, he fell in love and asked for her hand in marriage. Zelda and Matiana did not get along, which only added to Zelda's further depression with Link being gone.

"I do hope you shall be our guest while we get the decorations set out," The king remarked, bringing Zelda out of her train of thought.  
"You are most gracious, Your Highness. I shall send a letter to my assistant back in my shop to watch it while I am here."

"Wonderful!" The king chuckled jovially, throwing his arms into the air once more. "We are having a party tonight, in fact, and I hope you will attend. There will be a feast, and music and dancing and entertainment…"  
"I'd be delighted, sire," The salesman replied, his smile somehow widening further. The king laughed again, as he and the salesman walked away. As they did so, however, and as Zelda returned to her room, she felt their new guests gaze follow her all the way back.


	2. Chapter 2

Zelda didn't really want to go to the party: She was in too miserable of a mood to really feel like celebrating anything, but she supposed she could go down for a little bit, just to see what was going on. It would be a while before the party actually began, so she could stay upstairs for a little while longer.

8:00 came by faster than she anticipated, but nonetheless, she dressed in her favorite ball gown and came downstairs, only to see the enlarged feast table, jugglers, magicians, and other entertainers about, and musicians playing lively music, which many people we dancing to. Zelda glanced around, noticing a few people she recognized.

But as she expected, no Link.

Still feeling despondent, she walked down to the balcony of the ballroom, where she leaned against the stone railing and gazed up at the moon, which cast its cold light down on the garden below. She could see the guards standing watch out there, prepared for just about anything. Shaking her head, she went back to the moon.

"It is beautiful, isn't it?"  
The sudden voice startled Zelda, but she quickly regained composure as she looked to her right, where she saw the salesman standing beside her, looking up into the sky as well.  
_How did he come up beside me without my noticing? _She asked herself, as she looked at the man: His pale skin looked almost pure white in the moonlight, and gave him almost a shined tone.

"Yes, it is," She replied at last, and he smiled. "How come I haven't seen you at the party until now?"  
"I'm not really in the mood…" She admitted with a sigh, looking down once more at the garden.  
"Are you in the mood for dancing?" The salesman asked, and Zelda shrugged softly: To dance with someone other than Link? And with someone she hardly knew? She was unsure.

"No need to be afraid, Your Highness," He chuckled, and another shiver ran up Zelda's spine, as she figured he could read minds. "I wouldn't dare hurt you."  
Sighing inwardly, she took the salesman's arm and followed him into the ballroom, and slowly began to waltz with the other guests.

"Mr. Salesman, I have to ask you something," Zelda spoke softly, as her partner spun her around the room. "If it is alright with you."  
"Fire away, milady."  
"What exactly…is it that you do for a living?"

"Well, if you must know," He chortled cheerfully. "I travel far and wide in search of masks."  
"How do you obtain them?"  
"Through any and many means necessary, my dear princess. I would pay with my very soul if it meant obtaining a mask."  
"And once you have the mask in your possession, you return to your shop to…resell them?"  
"Yes, indeed." The salesman nodded. "You would not believe how much people will pay for one mask."  
_Like my father? _She thought, but then prayed the salesman wouldn't read that thought. He did not reply, but as she was about to ask another questions, the dance ended, prompting her to curtsey to him.

"Thank you for this dance, Mr. Salesman," She sighed, as he bowed with a laugh.  
"Please, milady," He told her, standing upright. "Call me Hiram."

And with that, he walked away and vanished into the crowd without another word.


	3. Chapter 3

That night, Zelda had a strange dream: She dreamt that Link had left her for Ruto, leaving Zelda to marry Hiram, which she did, and they had a small boy that Zelda would swear resembled Link. This nighttime vision woke the princess up with fear and confusion, and left her pondering it for the rest of the night.

During the day, Zelda couldn't help but think of Hiram. As she watched him and her father work to decorate the castle, something felt like she was being drawn to him, a little voice in her mind that was compelling her to talk to him. She refused, but even when he was not in her sight, his face was clearly imprinted in her brain each time she closed her eyes.  
In fact, he was almost always there, at least to most of her senses: She could picture him clearly in her eyes, his laugh was ringing in her ears, and she could smell that somehow sweet scent of an old shop, the smell of ancient objects, gathering dust as they wait for someone to take them.

She could even feel the smooth, soft fabric of his clothes, the satin touch many would give to have.

The only sense she could not pin was the sense of taste: During dinner, as the king and Hiram discussed more ideas, Zelda began to think of what his lips were like. Soft? Rough?  
But as she thought of this, she almost wanted to slap herself for those thoughts: Link would come back soon, Hiram would leave, and she could just forget about him and focus more on the man she loved.

Right?

After dinner, she retired to her bedroom, but she did not go to bed, no, she couldn't be able to sleep, not with him in her head. Throwing herself on her bed, she couldn't help but cry: She hated these feelings she was having, she hated that Link was gone, she hated herself for her thoughts, she hated her father for even inviting Hiram in the first place.

Sitting up, she wiped away her tears and sighed. Sobbing would get her nowhere, and taking her anger out wouldn't either. She had to look on the brighter side of things, like Link coming home.

Maybe.

As Zelda sighed, a bit of singing caught her ear. It was a haunting tune, and yet so sweet. Getting to her feet, Zelda listened closer, paying attention to the song:

_I'm going out to clean the pasture spring; _

_I'll only stop to rake the leaves away _

_(And wait to watch the water clear, I may): _

_I sha'n't be gone long. You come too. _

_I'm going out to fetch the little calf _

_That's standing by the mother. It's so young, _

_It totters when she licks it with her tongue. _

_I sha'n't be gone long. You come too. _

It sounded as though it was coming from the balcony next to hers. Slowly, she stepped out to her balcony as the song continued.

_I'm going out to clean the pasture spring; _

_I'll only stop to rake the leaves away _

_(And wait to watch the water clear, I may): _

_I sha'n't be gone long. You come too. _

_I'm going out to fetch the little calf _

_That's standing by the mother. It's so young, _

_It totters when she licks it with her tongue. _

_I sha'n't be gone long. You come too._

Coming out to the balcony, Zelda peered over to the one beside her.  
And lo and behold, it was Hiram.

"Good evening, Your Highness. I didn't even hear you come out."  
"…Was that you…singing?" She asked, in order to make sure her assumption was correct. The salesman laughed at her question.

"Yes, yes it was, milady," He chucked, stepping from his balcony over to hers with ease. "Not many people know I love to sing, but those who do and who have heard me say I'm very talented."  
"What was the song?"  
"It was a very old tune my mother and father sang when the seasons begin to change. I always enjoyed it."

Zelda blushed: He really did have a lovely singing voice. Quickly, so she could avoid becoming awkward, she bid him 'good-night', and had just turned to hurry back to her room when he took her hand in his. A warm feeling came over her cheeks as she turned to look at him, his pale features highlighted by the moonlight.

"I sense that you are uncomfortable around me. Why is that?"  
"I'm not!" She cried, pulling her hand away, but when she realized she shouted, she calmed down and said softly, "I just…I…"  
She found she couldn't say a word. But Hiram didn't seem to mind this, as he came closer to the princess, standing over her. Zelda looked into his face, her lips trembling. Was it just her, or was there a shine of red beneath his eyelid?

And at last, the salesman's and the princess's lips came together, and a phrase came across Zelda's mind when they did. It was like Hiram said something to her mind, without really saying anything at all:  
_Love is more painful as you drown in it._


	4. Chapter 4

The kiss felt like it went on forever, Zelda, wrapped up in Hiram's embrace, his soft, smooth lips pressed up against her own. Happiness was flooding her body, a joy she hadn't felt since Link had left. This was a joyful sensation that started in her chest and spread all over her.

But then, her inner senses awoke as she realized who she was kissing, causing her to push away from Hiram, feeling horrified and shocked at herself. A chill spread over the princess like a cold wave of water, sending shivers all the way down her spine, but her face remained hot, burning with embarrassment.

"Have I upset you, my princess?" Hiram inquired innocently, as Zelda began to quickly step away from the man she had been kissing mere seconds ago. She put her hands over her mouth in fear, hoping no one could hear the anguished scream welling up inside of her. Seeing a sort of confused expression on Hiram's usually happy face hurt her a bit, as she whispered a barely audible "Sorry" before dashing for the door.

Racing inside her bedroom, she shut and locked the glass doors, and then threw herself back into bed, yanking all of her pillows and blankets close to her, pressing them against her for warmth. No more was the happy, toasted feeling in her chest, it was no replaced with that icy feeling, as though she had been plunged into the frozen sea.

That night, as Zelda angrily sobbed herself to sleep, dreams plagued her, fairly pleasant dreams mixed with terrible nightmares that struck her hard: Being with Hiram, but Link finding out, plus her father discovering and becoming disappointed in her. Ganon attacking Hyrule, but Link refusing to help after Zelda broke his heart. At this part, she awoke, finding it to be late in the morning.

Still feeling tired for her restless sleep, Zelda dressed and glanced out on the balcony where she and Hiram shared their kiss the night before.  
To the princess's shock, she saw Hiram sitting out there, unaffected by the chill of the early morning.

"Have you been out here all night?" She asked, unlocking and opening the doors. He glanced up at her, and smiled again. To her surprise, not a wrinkle or sleep-ring touched his pale face.  
"Yes," he replied.  
"Can you sleep at all?"  
"Yes," He said again, getting to his feet. "I just don't particularly like to."  
"Well, what do you like to do?"

It was a very lucky thing that Hiram was permitted a break by the king, in order to relax and look around Hyrule a bit. Zelda obtained some food for the trip, and guided the salesman around the kingdom. As she did, the 2 talked, and Zelda found there was more to Hiram then just a love of masks: He was raised in Clock Town all of his life, played the lute when he was a teen, is allergic to Deku Nuts, and disliked being compared to fairies.

Reaching a small nook outside of town, the 2 stopped beneath a large tree and started eating lunch. As they ate and continued talking, Zelda spoke a bit of Link, despite herself.  
"The Hero of Time? Are you two courting?" He inquired, eating a small fruit as Zelda blushed.  
"Yes. Well, sort of, not really, it's not entirely official. It's a long story…  
And…Hiram?"  
"Yes, milady?"

"I'd like to apologize for last night," She sighed, as the feeling of a large weight collapsed off of her chest. "It wasn't very proper of me to lock you out like that."  
"All is forgiven, my princess," He smiled, gazing out into the fields with a comfortable look on his face.

There was silence for a few moments.  
"Um…Hiram?"  
"Yes, milady?"  
"I know this will sound a bit personal, and feel free not to answer, but…have you ever been in love?"  
Hiram's smile did not falter, but Zelda could swear a gentle pink tinge had appeared on his cheeks.  
"Yes, many times before. Over and over again, sometimes I feel I fall in love again and again each time I see the person."  
"But, has that person ever left you?" She asked, and Hiram chuckled, standing up tall. Helping Zelda to her feet, he spoke to her:  
"Whenever there is a meeting, a parting shall follow. Whether a parting be forever or merely for a short while…  
That is up to you."


	5. Chapter 5

Zelda was surprised at how much time she got to spend with Hiram over the week: Her schedule was very hectic, having to go around and visit various places within the kingdom, giving rupees and food to those less fortunate.  
But when she returned from her duties as princess, she spent just about every waking hour with Hiram, taking walks in the forests, visiting several shops in town, or just being up on the balcony in the evening, looking up at the moon and stars.

With each passing day, Link became a distant memory to Zelda, fading from her mind, the more time she spent with the salesman. She slept better at night, was in all around a much better mood than before, and took more enjoyment in the parties and festivities that happened.

Soon, Zelda could feel that her friendship with Hiram needed to go further. She wanted desperately to be with him, but a tiny, barely audible voice in the corner of her mind nagged her, telling her trouble would follow should she pursue the relationship.  
Zelda ignored it.  
One chilled night, when the moon was full, the stars winked on, one by one, and there was nobody to disturb them, the princess invited Hiram to her room to talk. He agreed, and came at the designated time, having jumped the 2 balconies that separated them. Zelda always found it strange at how catlike he was when he did so, but for the rest of the time being, he was like a Keaton to her.

"What is it that you would like to speak to me about, my princess?" He inquired, seating himself beside Zelda on her bed, which made her blush. Now was the time to tell him how she felt, but it was like there was a wall between her tongue and her voice, preventing her from saying anything. All that came out was a stutter.

In his normal, tricky sort of fashion, Hiram placed his middle and index fingers to the princess's lips, hushing her talk.  
_No need to speak, Your Highness, _he spoke mentally to her, his voice bouncing across the caverns of her skull. _I believe I know exactly what you're trying to tell me.  
Then what am I trying to tell you, then?  
That your emotions for me are too strong to hold back, and that you need to express them in both a mental and physical way._

Zelda was about to speak for real this time, to ask what he meant, but she didn't get the chance, what with Hiram on top of her, kissing her warmly on the lips, holding her close as he rubbed her back sensually, feeling the bareness of her skin due to her dress. Enjoying this sudden flood of feelings, Zelda returned the kiss, and began to loosen his neckpiece, gauntlets, and unbutton his shirt.

By the end of the night, the 2 lovers lay naked in Zelda's bed, smiling and nuzzling one another affectionately, Hiram laughing, his voice full of love as Zelda herself smiled, laying her head on his chest as she playfully caressed his auburn locks, feeling how soft they were between her fingers. Slowly, she rested herself on his form, sighed contentedly, and fell to sleep, her salesman holding her lovingly in his arms as he too drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Zelda awoke the next morning, in the best spirits in the whole world: She felt like nothing was wrong, she had no worries, no fears, that she could do just about anything AND everything.  
It was then that she realized that she was the only one in bed, however, there was light from the bathroom. Getting to her feet (And ignoring the fact that she was naked), she walked over and peered inside.

Hiram was in the bathtub, suds and bubbles surrounding him. He was humming as he washed his arm, and then gazed up to see Zelda watching. She blushed as his smile grew.

"Good morning, my princess. You didn't even hear me wake up!"  
"Good morning," She giggled, as he added, "I hope you don't think me rude for using your bathtub without permission."  
"Not at all," Zelda replied, before joining Hiram in the hot water: It wasn't too hot, but it was a little warmer than she expected. Nonetheless, she embraced Hiram, kissing him once more, just out of pure love. He returned the kiss, as they both began to bathe, talking like a couple of carefree lovers, which they most certainly were.

"Hiram, may I ask what this is?" Zelda inquired, glancing at the salesman's left shoulder: There was a mark on it, fairly large, in the shape of the moon. The color was gorgeous, a delicate sea-green, edged with royal and sky blues.

"That, my dear, is my birthmark."  
"It's certainly something."  
The salesman chuckled, and then turned to face the princess, and hugged her close.

"I feel that I have not been entirely truthful to you about my origins. Come, we can dry and dress, and I'll tell you everything."  
Feeling curious, they both did so, and then lay on Zelda's bed, Hiram holding the princess once more.

"I was raised in Clock Town, but I was not born there. I am not a pureblood Hylian as many have been led to think, and I know you may not believe me, but I am from…somewhere further away from Hyrule."  
"Where?" Zelda asked, despite herself.  
"Do not think me a liar when I say this, but, I am a Moon Child."

Zelda was silent for a moment, her mouth gaping open in confusion as the salesman nodded.  
"…What?"  
"Yes, I am from the moon, I swear my heart to you that it is the truth. I was born and raised there until I was 6, just as my siblings were."  
"You have siblings?" Zelda spoke: She was an only child, and didn't know what it was like to have brothers and sisters.  
"Yes, 27 brothers and 36 sisters, many of them younger than me. Where I come from, it is our destiny to become mask salesmen and women. We spend a good portion of our childhoods as human children would: Learning to walk and talk and get along with others. When we're 2 or 3, depending on our maturity levels, we begin to learn the tricks of the trade. At age 6, as I said, we leave our home on the moon and come down to Earth, where we act as orphans and become adopted, normally by childless couples, and grow up to be mask sellers, just as our ancestors were."

"Do you still see your real family?" The princess asked worriedly, and Hiram nodded vigorously. "As often as possible. In fact, now that I think of it, I may have more than 27 brothers and 36 sisters…"  
"How do you mean?"  
"Moon Women can produce up to 60 children or more, and during my last visit, I was sure my mother was expecting…no matter, I love seeing my siblings."

Zelda smiled as she nuzzled up next to her lover, and giggled mentally, the thought of being with Hiram, and having a large family together simply tickled her pink. It also made her a little melancholy, somewhat sad: Her mother had wanted more than just one baby, she was happy, but she wanted Zelda to have brothers and sisters. A house full of family and confusion.

Pushing away this feeling, Zelda kissed Hiram's cheek, thinking of what good was coming from this.

And goodness did come: No matter what, the mask salesman was there for her, always comforting her whenever she was down, accompanying her on various outings, and never falling to lift her spirits.  
And her bed was never empty and cold, it was always happy and warm, when she and Hiram lay in each other's embrace, naked and in love…

But the darkness is still coming.


	7. Chapter 7

It seemed so normal now, to be with Hiram: She permitted him to come into her room, gifting him with a copy of the key to her balcony door (She already had a skeleton key, meaning she could also enter his room), they bathed together in the morning, and, of course, it was common for them to sleep together, even when there wasn't much sleep going on.  
Zelda had never been more in love with anyone ever before. Hiram was simply perfect: He was a gentleman, a joker, a friend, and a lover. He comforted her when she was upset or worried, he always found some strange, irrelevant way to bring a smile to her face (Usually with one of his many masks), he knew how to treat a woman, princess or not, right.

But then…

It seemed like an average evening: Zelda was in her room, the fireplace alight with flames, lighting and heating the frigid bedroom (Winter had just set in Hyrule) as the princess waited for her lover. It was strange however, Hiram believed in good punctuality, and never was one to take too long perfecting his appearance. Getting to her feet, Zelda went out onto the balcony, and, ignoring the coldness of the snow that was coming down, leapt from her balcony to his, and entered Hiram's room.

There was Hiram, down on the floor, looking as bruised and battered as anyone could be, with Matiana holding him down, attempting to slice the corners of his mouth open.  
"MATIANA!" Zelda screamed, as the queen turned to face her stepdaughter, a wild, maniac glint in her eye.

"I know," She hissed, clutching the knife hard in the palm of her hand as she stood up. "I know what you've been doing in the dark, Zelda."  
"Matiana-"  
"I don't care about you. Honest to the goddesses, I wish you hadn't been born, but NO, you were the one piece I wasn't counting on. I didn't worry at first though, your good-for-nothing father won't be around forever. And when he's gone, I'll still be the queen of Hyrule.  
But then this filth-" She paused to kick Hiram hard in the side, making him groan loudly in pain. "This filth your father let into the castle, he comes WALTZING in, and enchants you until he can slither like a snake into your bed, and plant his seeds in you.  
And Zelda, you know what seeds grow into."

Zelda stared in shock as the queen ranted on, an insane grin winding across her face.  
"They grow and grow, until they become princes' and princesses, meaning more offspring in line for the throne, meaning dear old me won't keep the throne, I'll be personally dethroned by some grinning, mask-obsessed, depressed BRATS, little abominations, made from a bipolar mask salesman, and a moody, teenage princess."

"You'll never take the throne, you witch," Zelda spat, rage and anger growing in her heart and mind. "My father will not allow it."  
"Why would he not? He's love-struck, so in love with me that'll hand the throne over willingly. And besides, I don't think he'll very much approve of this illicit romance going on between his only daughter, and a lowly peasant."

With a high-pitched, mad giggle, Matiana limped out of the room, leaving Zelda to assist Hiram. When she got close, she saw how terrible his wounds were.  
They were just horrid: His lips were individually sliced, some cuts deeper than others, along with the thin cuts at the corners of his mouth. His left eye was swollen black with a terrible bruise, and a bit of blood trickled down from his nostrils.

His arms were stained with crimson, along with his legs and side, his hands scraped and bruised, and one of his nails actually torn off.  
"Hiram, I need to get you help."  
"No…" He whispered weakly, slowly and painfully sitting up, pained breaths leaving his body. In a choppy manner, he got to his feet, and, holding his side, stalked out of the room, practically dragging himself. When Zelda gave chase, she found that, in the hallway, he had vanished.

And just like that, Zelda broke down and sobbed, falling to her knees, screaming and wailing to the heavens about it all: Everything had been so perfect, and now, Hiram was gone, and soon, Matiana would ascend to the throne.

The king came into the hallway just at that moment, and seeing his daughter on the ground, shrieking and crying as though her heart had been shattered, he immediately helped her up and hugged her close, asking what the matter was.  
And when Zelda told him everything, he was shocked at Matiana's true motive, but not angry about Zelda's relationship with Hiram.  
"I thought you wanted me to be with Link," Zelda sniffed, wiping her eyes with a tissue. "I thought you wanted me to marry him someday."  
"Oh, Zelda, I never said that," The king smiled, embracing his child again. "I never even thought about you and Link together. I want you to know that, if you love Hiram, and you want to spend your life with him, you should. And that is your decision to make, and no one else's. Now, you go out and find that man and show him how much you love him. I have to deal with Matiana."

Hugging her father again, they both parted ways, the king, in search of his renegade wife, and Zelda, in search of her wayward salesman.  
It was still nighttime when Zelda went outside: The snow was quickly vanishing from the grounds, despite the chill of the evening as the princess began her search throughout Hyrule, anywhere Hiram might be. He wasn't in the square, nor the forest, or anywhere around the castle.

The last place Zelda looked was the lake, and she supposed that saying about finding who or what you were looking for in the last place was true, for there Hiram was (She recognized him by his height and shape). He was standing. Just standing near the water, the moon illuminating his figure, but it took Zelda a moment to realize he was wearing a mask, a dark mask, with strange, red markings around them.

"Hiram!" Zelda called out, hoping to catch his attention. It did, but he did not go to her. She paused, wondering what he was waiting for. He looked at her, and gave her what felt like a very prolonged, mourning look before turning and beginning to walk calmly into the freezing lake.


	8. Chapter 8

Zelda screamed and took off towards the water, calling out for Hiram to stop, to get out, but it was like he had gone deaf all of the sudden. He just went into the lake, the icy waters washing over him until he was fully engulfed, his fiery red head of hair disappearing beneath the waves.

Ignoring the dangers of jumping into a freezing lake at midnight, Zelda plunged in as well, searching as best she could for the salesman, praying for perhaps a Zora to help them.  
But no one came to assist her, and she could barely see in the murky depths. Too add, it was getting hard to breath, making her quickly come up for air, and was just about to dive below the surface again…

Something jumped into the water as well! Trying her best to swim towards whatever jumped in, hoping to ask for its help, Zelda found it difficult to move, and even more difficult to breathe, as the coldness was now setting into her skin and bones. She felt as though she was about to sink, but she managed to climb to shore, sniffling from the icy wind.

A burst of water blasted up as two shapes began to emerge from Lake Hyrule, and Zelda could barely believe her eyes.

Link. Link. Link, Hero of Hyrule, was clambering slowly out of the water, Hiram being carefully dragged by him. Getting to her feet as fast as possible, she helped Link get the mask salesman out, as the 2 laid him out on the ground as far away from the water as possible. A few quick motions of CPR, and Hiram began coughing up water, whisking the mask off in order to breathe properly. Nonetheless, Zelda hugged him, hot tears coming down her face.

"Why…? Why-"  
"I thought I wasn't good enough for you, my princess. I thought that if anyone found out about our love, we'd be ruined, and you'd never want to see me again. So I did what any unhappy mask salesman or woman from the Moon would do: Strap the HARA-KIRK mask on, and drown in the river. It's a form of honorable death to my kind."  
Zelda smiled at him, holding his hands tight.

"So, wait, whoa. You guys are together?" Link asked, as the couple nodded.  
"Oh. Oh, man. Whoa."

In at least 2 months, they were married: Once all of the snow had melted away and the sun finally shone weakly down on the late February afternoon, all of Hyrule gathered for the marriage between their Princess Zelda, and their resident salesman. For the ceremony, following both Moon and Hylian traditions, Hiram wore a Sun mask, and Zelda wore the Moon, before lifting them up and sharing a sweet kiss as everyone cheered.

Matiana, was, as you might expect, tried for treason, attempted murder, and defidently tried for her plot against the king. Her sentence was that she was no longer permitted to carry the "lady" title back home, she was not allowed anywhere near the royal family or anyone affiliated, and she was to return home and tell her plan to everyone, so that they could just simply laugh at the absurdness of it all. She didn't think it was very fair, but the king did (And had private chuckles about it with his daughter and son-in law.)

Hiram refused to take the title of prince, but remained a happy mask salesman, packing up his things from Clock Town and bringing it out to Hyrule, where he opened up shop in the square. Of course, his home was with Zelda in the castle, but the two made it work, he, coming for all royal events, and she, coming down to the square to be with her husband. Link greatly supported the couple, helping build the shop, and being a true customer by buying, but also selling the masks from his journeys.

Life became quiet again in Hyrule, peaceful once more. Zelda never felt blue, she was high-spirited and carefree, knowing that she didn't have to hide anymore. With her salesman, she was always…

Happy?

"Hee-hee-ho!"

**Oh, WOW, you guys, thank you so much for your support on this! I didn't think this couple would get attention, but I'm glad there's at least a tidbit of recognition, and I really thank you guys for it. This isn't the last you'll see of Hiram and Zelda, a sequel will be coming up soon, it's in the works right now. I hope you guys will read that, so keep an eye out for it. Keep readin', bros!  
-That-Other-Hobbit**

**P.S. Did anyone think Link would react differently to the relationship, and did you possibly snicker at the mental image of his expression? Tell me in your reviews! **


End file.
